


"Mixed Signals"-Original Work

by SarahLannister



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Laid Plans Cast Asunder, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, False Accusations, MY PRECIOUS BABIES, Mild Scenes of Potential Breakup, Miscommunication, Planning A Marriage Proposal, Protective Best Friend, Taigo Is So Fucked, Writing Exercise, Wrote This For College And Liked It Enough To Post Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLannister/pseuds/SarahLannister
Summary: "I'm sure there's a perfectly innocent explanation for this-!""You havetwentyseconds."(An Original Work based on a prompt from my Creative Writing Tutor.)





	"Mixed Signals"-Original Work

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes** : Ahoy-hoy! It's me, ya boi McChubbin posting under my pseud for original works. From now on, any original or college-orientated works I feel like posted will be submitted under this penname just so y'all know.  
> Aaannnyhoo, here's a little drabble I'm working on for my Creative Writing Course. The brief was pretty simple- write a story within 1,500 words (with some wiggle room) and then rewrite it from a different P.O.V, which is an interesting challenge.
> 
> I'm ill at ease over the thought of my OTP splitting up but this idea popped into my head a while ago and I figured it might work well for the assignment. This one will probably be about 4/5 chapters but it depends on if my tutor finds it favorable... *shrug*
> 
> Welp, don't mind me. Just some brief background!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Sarah (aka Chubbs)

**“MIXED SIGNALS”**

**BY SARAH LANNISTER**

Staring at the images on the phone in his hands, Sean’s lips blurred into a hard, thin line. He could feel the rage bubbling inside of him but he knew he had to stay calm and level-headed. With a grunt, he threw the phone onto the passenger seat and twisted the key in the ignition.

_ You absolute prick, Taigo…! _ He raged internally as he tried to concentrate on not killing himself in the rush hour traffic.

Twenty minutes later and after startling a passing elderly couple with the intensity of how hard he slammed the driver’s door, Sean stormed up the steps to the cosy little brownstone he called home, letting himself in. The smell of basil and spicy tomato sauce waifed through the air and though his mouth began to water, he was still agitated.

“Heeey!” came a cheery voice from the kitchen, its’ owner stepping barefoot into the open living room; “Good timing, I made your favorite-”

“Shasta.” Sean’s voice was pained as he looked upon the young woman before him.

_ This will kill her but she needs to know… _

He rubbed a hand down his face and slumped into the nearest armchair. A crinkle appeared in Shasta’s brow and she placed the heavy pot of pasta on the dining table, taking the seat next to him.

“What is it?”

“I...I don’t know how to tell you this…” he started, fishing his phone from his pocket and unlocking it to show the incriminating photos he had recently snapped; “...But...but I think Taigo might be cheating on you-”

_ “What?!” _ Shasta leapt forward and grabbed the phone from him.

Sean braced himself for her reaction as he watched her green eyes grow large and her thumb scroll through the gallery. As she took in every image, she was eerily silent for far too long and he felt panic rise in his chest.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie...but I had a hunch. I-I followed him from work and I just…” Sean trailed off, scrapping a hand through his dark hair and sighing deeply. He watched as her lip quivered before, phone slipping from her fingers to clatter sharply against the floor, she slumped forward and began to sob.

Scooting forward, Sean wrapped his friend in a comforting embrace and stroked her pink hair, kissing the top of her head as she shuddered against him.

“Want me to go kick his ass? Just say the word, baby girl…”

“How..?! I-I knew he was working late a lot but...but  _ this _ ?! Sean, what is happening?!” Shasta sniffled, smearing mascara across her cheeks as she wiped her face on her sleeve.

Scowling, Sean picked up his phone and scrolled through the contacts.

“I’ve no idea but I’ll be damned if I don’t find out…” Finding the number he wanted, he exhaled sharply as he considered his next words.

Pressing the Call button, he waited, listening to the rings.

_ You have reached the voicemail of Dr.Taigo Shigeta. I’m currently unavailable but if you leave your name, phone number and a brief summary of your query, I’ll return your call as soon as possible _ .

There was a short beep and Sean steadied himself.

“We need to talk.” He gritted out; “The sooner, the better. Call me when you get this.” He then swiped the End Call button hard enough to hurt before throwing the phone down on the coffee table.

Pushing her palms into her eyes, Shasta fished a crumpled tissue from her pocket and daubed at her ruined mascara.

“I can’t believe it…! Taigo...he doesn’t seem like the cheating type-!”

“They never do, sweetie. I’m so sorry. Five years down the crapper…!” Sean reached to pull the comforter on the back of the couch down around her and hugged her close. She whimpered and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing quietly as he tried his best to comfort her.

Five minutes later, a text came through on Sean’s phone.

_ TAIGO: Everything okay? I have an hour free at 2pm if you need to talk?? _

Steadying himself against the anger that once more began to rumble inside of his chest, Sean turned to his friend and pushed several strands of hair from her face.

“I’ll handle this.” Before she could reply, he kissed her forehead hard and stood up, going to pull on a heavy black trench coat before stomping towards the door.

“Sean, _wait!_ ” Shasta called after him as she scrambled to her feet, slipping on the hardwood. Catching up with him on the top of the steps to the brownstone, one of her small hands gripped the tail of his coat and tugged him backwards.

Sean glanced behind him.

“Sean… d-don’t go in there all guns blazing. The last thing you need is an assault charge-!”

“Are you  _ kidding _ me with this?! Shasta, you saw those pictures! What more proof do you need-?!”

“Please… I...just let him explain himself first before you knock his teeth out.” Her voice was small and timid as her fingers released Sean’s coat, his heart gave a lurch upon seeing the distress upon her face.

With a sigh, he pulled her into a one-armed hug and tucked her head under his chin.

“Baby girl… I know you love him but...are you really going to stand for this kind of behavior?”

“This… this is just so out of the ordinary for him, Sean. He’s been nothing but loyal, kind and loving to me all these years. Besides, has he ever given you any reason to go all John Wick on him before now?” Shasta stepped back, a frown upon her face.

“Well, _ no _ , but-”

“Then give him the benefit of a doubt. I...I’m shocked, yes, but I...at least I’m tryna be logical about things…please, just...just let him talk. If-if he _ is _ seeing someone else then you can go nuts b-but just get all the facts straight before you do something stupid..” Slumping against the door frame, the young woman wiped her eyes on her sleeve and folded her arms over her chest.

Standing on the step, Sean considered his options. He knew she was right and he had to admire how level-headed she kept in a crisis but even so, his gut was telling him all was not well in this strange state of affairs. Shaking his head, he scraped his hair back behind his ears and glanced towards his car.

“Come with me, then. We’ll confront him together.”

“Do you think that’s wise?”

A weak chuckle escaped Sean as he extended a hand.

“Probably not but you can work his kidneys while I get him in a choke-hold…!”

_ “Sean…” _

“Kidding…! Maybe…”

  
  


**_Meanwhile in a cosy little coffee shop across town…_ **

Taking a long sip of his latte, Taigo peered over the rim of the mug with kind eyes as his companion joined him. Sitting down across the table from him, she fluffed her purple mohawk and chuckled as she shuffled out of her jacket and got comfortable.

“Hey, my dude! Everything rosy in the garden?” she asked as she gleeful took the muffin he pushed towards her.

“Nearly. The plan’s almost in place, Nori. Took a lil’ work but I managed to get us all tickets to the fireworks show in Disneyland. Everything’s going swimmingly so far!” Taigo said as he cupped his fingers around his mug and chuckled softly; “It’s all happening so  _ fast _ …!”

Nori smirked and reached to ruffle his head of white curls.

“Look at you about to get married! My little nephew’s all grown up!”

Taigo nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose, shyly averting his gaze.

“D-Do you think she’ll say yes?”

“Course she will, man! Why wouldn’t she?”

“I-I….Sorry, I’m just  _ incredibly _ nervous-!”

Nori stretched across the table and took both his hands in hers, squeezing them firmly as she regarded him with fondness in her blue eyes.

“You’ll be fine, sweetheart. With the ring I’ve designed, I guarantee she’ll accept your proposal. My 98 percent success rate hasn’t wavered yet!”

Taigo wheezed out a sigh of relief.

“Well that’s comforting…” he glanced around, careful of onlookers; “Uh-uhm… did you finish it yet?”

“Yup. Got it right here.”

At that, Nori reached for her handbag and pulled out a small green velvet box, placing it on the table between them. Taigo’s fingers reached for it but hesitated, glancing at his aunt for reassurance. She shook her head in amusement and took the box up, opening it to reveal a simple white gold band adorned with three shimmering emeralds.

_“Wow…”_ Taigo breezed, his eyes wide with wonder as he held the precious trinket to the light; “Nori, you’ve outdone yourself!”

Nori grinned broadly and folded her arms behind her head.

“Well, I try! So, got the plan nailed down?”

“Yup. It’s foolproof! She won’t suspect a _thing_! Oh, man! She’s gonna be so stunned!”

His aunt chuckled and saluted him with with her coffee cup.

“Damn straight! And  _ don’t _ fuck it up!”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The characters and content of this work are the works of the author known as Sarah Lannister (aka McChubbin) and as such, are not to be edited, altered, distributed or shared without express permission. (Basically, don't be a dick.)


End file.
